Corazón de Lobo
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Mi primer fic de Harry Potter. ¿Puede un corazón sentir miedo y felicidad al mismo tiempo? Pensamientos de Remus y Tonks. One-Shot


Demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso…

Las mismas tontas escusas de siempre, y la misma respuesta necia: no me importa, porque te amo…

Así eran las conversaciones, o más bien discusiones entre el licántropo, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, antiguo merodeador, ex profesor de DCAO, y por supuesto, adicto al chocolate, Remus Lupin y la metamorfomaga, auror, también miembro de la Orden del Fénix, alegre, torpe y linda Nimphadora Tonks, o simplemente Tonks.

Ella odiaba cada vez que el mencionaba las razones por la que no podían estar juntos, odiaba que la llamara por su nombre completo cada vez que discutían, odiaba no ser correspondida, odiaba que no le permitiera cuidarlo en las noches posteriores a la luna llena, odiaba amarlo tanto.

Desde que era pequeña le gustaba mirar la luna llena, le daba tranquilidad ver ese hermoso astro resaltar en un profundo fondo azul obscuro, casi negro, coronado por millones de estrellas, pero desde que Lupin llego a su vida junto con su licantropía, no podía volver a ver ese astro sin reprocharle que por su culpa no podía estar con aquel hombre. La tranquilidad que le había brindado la luna, ahora se la daban un par de dulces ojos color miel, esa mirada tranquila llena de experiencia, nostalgia y dolor que ella quería cambiar por alegría.

Al principio tuvo miedo, miedo de que su amor solo fuera una ilusión que ella se había hecho, porque ¿Cómo un hombre tan tierno, responsable, y amable se iba a fijar en una chiquilla torpe?, y eso fue realmente raro, ya que la única cosa que había causado alguna inseguridad en la chica era su torpeza, torpeza que Remus Lupin encontraba adorable.

Por otro lado, el licántropo no sentía miedo, sentía terror, terror al haber encontrado por fin una persona que lo hiciera olvidar todo lo malo que le había pasado en su vida; se sentía flotando en una nube cada vez que escuchaba la risa de la chica de cabello rosa chicle retumbar por Grimmauld Place N°12; ¡por Circe! parecía un adolescente enamorado; y cada vez que pensaba eso, el miedo lo invadía al darse cuenta de eso, de que estaba enamorado.

El momento en que Tonks había entrado en la cocina de la tenebrosa casa de su tío Sirius Black para ser presentada por Moody como nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix, su mirada se cruzó con la de aquel hombre de cabellos castaños entrecanos, fue cuando supo que definitivamente existía la magia; mientras que aquel hombre olvido por completo que hacia sentado allí, quien era y donde estaba, solo sabía que la chica parada en la entrada de la cocina era bruja, porque de inmediato lo había embrujado y, por supuesto, él no había puesto resistencia. A pesar del tiempo, cada vez que se encontraban juntos, con o sin gente alrededor, seguían sintiendo lo mismo que aquella primera vez que se vieron.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Remus no se sentía tan feliz, enamorado, pero no podía. Su condición le impedía cualquier compañía; cuando sus amigos se hicieron animagos para acompañarlo en esos horribles momentos, fue el mejor regalo que jamás hubiera imaginado, se sentía completo y querido; pero en fin para eso estaban los amigos, situación diferente si se involucraba con alguna chica, ya que tenía miedo de herirla, de ser rechazado, por lo que nunca acepto ni dio su corazón a nadie, ni se permitió ser su amigo. Pero esto no pudo aplicarlo con Tonks, ya que sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba observándola o conversando animadamente con ella, ansiaba su compañía, lo hacía sentirse vivo, joven, y ese era otro de sus problemas, que el ya no era joven como ella.

A Tonks le valía un maldito comino que fuera mayor que ella, ya que era obvio que los dos sentían los mismo por el otro: amor. Entonces ¿para que negarse? Él era tierno y atento, y no se burlaba cada vez que ella se caía, al contrario se preocupaba mucho por ella; y esa era otra escusa, porque se preocupaba por su bienestar no podían estar juntos. ¿Acaso no veía que al decirle eso le hacía más daño?, ¿Qué dolería menos si simplemente aceptaba que no la quería? Enojada a veces pensaba que a Remus le gustaba hacerse el mártir, pero él no era así, el siempre anteponía los intereses de sus seres queridos sobre los suyos.

La metamorfomaga veces solo se conformaba con verlo desde la puerta de la biblioteca, sentado en el mismo viejo sillón con un libro recargado en las piernas, con el ceño fruncido, y observar curiosa como con sumo cuidado cambiaba las paginas; se llegó a sentir celosa de esos malditos libros, la razón: por estar con él, porque ellos si recibían atención de él. Bueno, no solo celosa de los libros, sino que también se su propio tío, sentía que la envidia la invadía cada vez que los encontraba conversando alegremente, no entendía porque a Sirius si le permitía estar cerca, para después reprocharse, ya que el animago era el último de sus mejores amigos que estaba vivo.

No tenía nada que ofrecerle, no podía conseguir un trabajo estable, de hecho a penas si podía mantenerse así mismo, no podía ofrecerle otra cosa más que su corazón de lobo, pero no era suficiente, quería darle todo, que viviera con lujos, pero él no podía darle ninguno; para él bastaba el amor, pero no podía ofrecerle solo eso, ella se merecía todo.

Ella, por su parte, admiraba a su madre, como de pertenecer a una de las familias más nobles y poderosas sangre limpia, de vivir llena de lujos, se había enamorado de un simpático chico hijo de muggles, alejándose de ese mundo, por lo que Tonks había crecido en un hogar feliz, sin la necesidad de lujos; pero una vez más el necio Gryffindor no escuchaba que a ella no le importaba que fuera pobre; lo único que ella quería de él es que la amara.

Remus a veces se cuestionaba que en verdad fuera un Gryffindor, ya que no tenía el valor necesario para aceptar que amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Tonks, pero era precisamente ese amor lo que le impedía estar con ella; cuando la peli rosa estaba a punto de convencerlo de que no eran necesarios lujos, ni que la edad importaba, al fin, que como ella decía "para el amor no hay edades", la luna hacia su aparición, para recordarle el problema más grande que se interponía entre ellos; nunca se había sentido tan desgraciado y feliz al mismo tiempo, el por fin encontrar a la persona adecuada para él, que se anteponía al que él no era adecuado para ella; esto rondaba siempre en su cabeza después de cada trasformación, si el mismo salía herido, ¿cómo saldría ella?. Había noches en las que en sus sueños se presentaba la misma pesadilla, donde el en un principio se veía feliz, con la mujer que amaba en sus brazos para después descubrir que ella tenía una herida de muerte que él le había hecho durante su transformación. Temía que esa pesadilla se hiciera realidad, pero al ver esos suplicantes ojos obscuros llenos de ternura sus miedos se evaporaban.

Pero ¿por qué huir a los sentimientos?; ellos se amaban, y estaban en guerra contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos, toda la Orden lucharía por derrotarlo, por proteger a Harry, y por construir un mundo mejor, pero, ¿y si no habría un mañana? ¿Si nunca se volvieran a ver? ¿Valdría la pena arriesgase por unos momentos de un poco de felicidad?

¿Podría el corazón de un viejo licántropo volver a latir como el de un joven lobo adolescente después de tantos años en la soledad y humillaciones por su condición? Hace años se lo pregunto, y lo hecho por la borda, pero todo empeoro con la muerte de Sirius, de su amigo Canuto, y quiso morir con él, ya no habría más merodeadores, estaba solo. Solo viviría por Harry y los amigos de este, ellos le recordaban lo que los merodeadores fueron antaño, pero nada más; la promesa que Sirius le había hecho a James y a Lily de proteger a Harry, él la tomaría.

Pero ahora tenía algo más por que vivir. Esa chica de cabello rosa-chicle. Nunca llenaría el vacío que dejaron sus amigos, pero ella ocupo un vacío que siempre había estado allí, y que él siempre se había encargado de ignorar.

Lupin siempre había soñado, tanto dormido como despierto, que sería maravilloso estar con ella, pero esos sueño no se acercaban a la mitad de lo que era en la realidad, ahora podían compartir cada risa, cada pensamiento, cada temor; Tonks se dio cuenta de que nunca se cansaría de eso, de despertar y verlo dormir a su lado, ver como la sombra de sus pestañas caían sobre sus mejillas cuando un tímido rayo de sol se colaba por una de las raídas cortinas de aquel cuarto del Grimmauld Place; nunca se cansaría que su corazón de bruja se agitara cada vez que el despertaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara, que lo hacían ver mucho más joven, a pesar de las pequeñas arrugas que se producían alrededor de sus ojos al hacerlo, arrugas que ella había memorizado muy bien, de hecho ya lo había memorizado todo, cada cicatriz, cada peca, cada gesto y actitud, y aun así, su licántropo siempre hacía algo que la sorprendía.

¿Podría el corazón de un hombre sentirse feliz y miserable al mismo tiempo? Sí, eso era lo que Remus sentía cada vez que estaba con Tonks, y más cuando por fin se convirtió en su esposa, la amaba demasiado y pensaba que era egoísta por ello, ya que ella podría ser feliz al lado de un joven que le pudiera dar todo, y más que no fuera peligroso, pero allí salía Tonks con su argumento de que ella lo controlaría, al fin y al cabo era una auror.

Cuando nació el que después sería conocido como "el niño que vivió" se alegró mucho por ver a uno de sus mejores amigos feliz de ser padre, cosa que él nunca sería, nunca condenaría a un pequeño a sufrir lo que el paso, por lo que después se contentó con solo ver crecer a Harry, Ron y Hermione, y a los demás alumnos a los que les impartía clase de DCAO, y tal vez ser partícipe de alguno de sus alegres comentarios y enseñanzas, ya que si no se permitía pensar en una mujer con la que podría compartir una vida, mucho menos un hijo. Un hijo, con su preciosa Nimphadora Tonks, un sueño que pensó sería inalcanzable, y por el que se condenaría, haciéndose más daño a sí mismo, sin darse cuenta que también dañaba a la mujer que más amaba.

Hasta que por la gracia de Merlín, nació ese pequeño angelito de ojos miel y cabellos cual arcoíris, para darle un poquito de luz a esos momentos de obscuridad en la batalla, para demostrarles a Remus Lupin y a Nimphadora Tonks que después de todo valía la pena arriesgarse para que un nuevo corazón latiera fruto de un amor puro.


End file.
